1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to high speed interfaces using differential signalling for communicating data between integrated circuits.
2. Background of the Invention
Point to point differential signalling is preferred for the communication of very high speed signals between integrated circuits. Such signalling provides significant benefits to the systems integrator and the integrated circuit designer, including reduced ground and power current injection, reduced EMI from the balanced differential lines, a large improvement in common mode noise immunity, and provides a basis to reduce number of power and ground pins compared with single ended signalling. The drawback of differential signalling compared to single ended signalling is that for every signal path, two wires are required. Neglecting the power and ground connections, a simple comparison of the pin and wire count between a differential signalling solution and a single ended signalling solution, such as JEDEC DDR 2, is unfavourable unless the differential solution operates at more than twice the data rate of the single ended solution.
A single ended bus uses tri-state drivers, so data can be transmitted in both directions across a single set of signal wires, with the data separated in time (time division multiplexing of the wire resource). This further improves the efficiency in terms of wire and pin count of the single ended solution. However, the bidirectional time division of the single ended bus requires a gap between the turnaround, such as between read and write operations, or read and command operations.
A differential point to point solution requires no turn around time, as each direction has dedicated wire resources.
Summarising this comparison, a byte wide single ended tristate bus sending 800 Mbps per wire, will require 8 signal pins plus typically 8 power and ground pins. A contemporary differential bus may send the same bandwidth of 6.4 Gbps (800 Mbps×8), across a differential pair in each direction. The total wire count is 4 signal wires, plus 4 power and ground pads. If the data rate is only 3.2 Gbps, the wire count for the same bandwidth as the single ended bus is identical, and below 3.2 Gbps, the wire count is higher.
Simultaneous bidirectional signalling across a differential wire pair is well known: telephone systems have been doing this for over 100 years. In a modern telephone system the return signal is removed using echo cancellation, and in the case of conference telephones, bidirectional echo cancellation. These systems use a hybrid circuit comprising transformers or an analogue network of resistors and operational amplifiers to extract the signal for the loudspeaker and inject the signal from the microphone into wire pair. With the introduction of digital signal processing, the echo cancellation in these telephony systems was implemented using an adaptive filter. In the telephony system, the echo cancellation tries to remove far end echo: significant near end echo is desirable so the user can hear himself—otherwise the user feels the line is dead. For modems, complete cancellation is desirable, and this is accomplished using a large signal processing budget. All these methods, from the simplest transformers up to the adaptive signal processors are impractical for digital systems communicating at very high speed.
A telephony hybrid circuit is shown in FIG. 2, comprising a microphone 1, 2 at each end of the differential channel 30, 31, and a loudspeaker 5 and 6. The microphone and loudspeaker are coupled into the channel by a transformer 7 and 8, and resistors such as 3 and 4. The loudspeaker responds only to currents injected into the channel, the microphone picking up a portion of this signal. The level of cancellation of this circuit is inadequate for the applications under consideration in this invention, and moreover at very high speeds, transformers operate across a narrow frequency band, which makes them unsuitable for sending data unless encoded, this coding reduces significantly the data payload of the channel. Improved passive versions of this hybrid circuit exist, but still provide around −18 dB of coupling between the channel directions which is insufficient rejection for the present application.
At very high speed, amplifiers have very low gain which makes them unsuitable for integration into devices for high speed channels, where significant gain is required to operate with the resistor networks such as is used in extracting the signal in each direction in the telephony system.
A very large number of high performance echo cancelling systems are known and many of these can provide very high levels of rejection between channels, but these need to operate at a multiple of the highest frequency in the channel: the sampling alone must be at least twice the maximum frequency in the channel that is being rejected. For high speed channels, such fast processors and their analogue to digital converters do not exist, nor can they ever exist because the signal processor needs to send data to and from memory a number of times for each sample and it is the connector of the processor to the memory that is a primary application of the present invention.
Echo cancelers have been used to minimize the effects of echo distortion in communication systems susceptible to echo systems including full-duplex, two-wire telecommunication systems. Echo cancelers in these and other systems operate by subtracting a replica of the echo of the original signal from the received signal. Examples of such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,680 wherein the computational overhead associated with echo cancellation in a data communications system is reduced by utilizing symmetrical information rates at asymmetrical signal rates.
The design of a differential signalling system where both data for both directions is communicated on the same wires through time division multiplexing of the drivers is also well known, such as using tristate LYDS drivers and in RS485. Such an RS485 system provided by Maxim Integrated Products, Inc. (CA) is shown in FIG. 3, where two chips communicate across a differential channel 30, 31, each with their own electro-static discharge circuits (18, 19 and 28, 29). The transmit buffers 11, 12 (and 21, 22) may be implemented using parts such as a Maxim integrated circuit part number Maxim 3460 and Maxim 3461. Full duplex operation is provided by having multiple channels, with some channels operating in one direction and some in another, or half duplex operation is supported by using the device enable pins to put the drivers and or receivers into a high impedance state so the other side of the channel can drive the wire resource. The parts Maxim 3463 and Maxim 3464 are designed specifically for this mode of operation using time domain multiplexing of the wire resource, and is shown in Maxim data sheets as well as in very many other documents.
The data rate of such systems is much lower than for the applications contemplated here, such as at 20 MBps for the Maxim parts compared to 6 Gbps and above for the present invention, but the principles could be applied without undue difficulty by persons skilled in the art of high speed signalling at high speeds.